


Odds

by lunadesangre



Series: Infinite Possibilities [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: hardtime100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You’re like sleeping fucking beauty,” Cyril tells him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odds

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge #196 of the hardtime100 community - Roll of the Dice

“You’re like sleeping fucking beauty,” Cyril tells him. And if Ryan was awake, he’d be pissed. But of course, he’s still lying there unconscious. It’s been _years_ now, but Cyril refuses to give up – his brother’s a stubborn fucker, he knows that. And he’s got proof, because Shannon gave up, pulled the plug and left – and Ryan still lives. _Talk to him_ , the docs said, so that’s what Cyril does, every goddamn day. And that’s what he’ll do until Ryan wakes up, or one of them dies, whichever comes first.

Still, gotta have fun somehow. So while the nurses shave Ryan, Cyril won’t let them cut his hair, because: “When you wake up, you’ll be fucking Rapunzel.” And on some level, he’s sure Ryan’s pissed. Annoying him back to consciousness, that’s a good plan. A little brother’s job. It’s better than continually feeling guilty for having failed to protect him.


End file.
